


unrequented

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [16]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, THIS IS ACTUALLY TOP SHIP OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Faybelle is so in love with Briar that it might just kill her.





	unrequented

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 16 - Rest Day (but really I wrote Hanahaki Disease)

Every time Faybelle was around Briar, she started choking. Not getting ‘all choked up’, as the saying went, but  _literally_ choking on the flowers that clogged her throat and threatened to spill out of her mouth whenever she and Briar were so much as in the same room as one another. She’d never thought that this would happen to her, and it was completely mortifying. How the hex was she in love with  _Briar Beauty_? An extra sting was the fact that the flowers showed that her affections clearly weren’t reciprocated. Faybelle found herself jealousy eyeing anyone who Briar associated with. Was she in love with that witch Apple? Or pretty little Ashlynn Ella? Someone was stealing Briar away from Faybelle. Not that Faybelle had ever had her in the first place, or even expressed her crushing desire for the other girl. She’d suppressed her gag reflex and had become great at swallowing down the petals whenever she and Briar talked. Then, afterwards, she would fly off to the Enchanted Forest and puke it all up, leaving a sticky, brightly colored mess.

In love with the hero of her story. How incredibly stupid. There was no way that Briar could ever even think kindly of her, what with the way that things were destined to turn out. Faybelle was supposed to take her entire life away. Leave her completely alone to wake up a hundred years later with all of her family dead. And for a long time, Faybelle had relished the idea of her role. Her mother had pressed wickedness onto her, and Faybelle wore it well. She’d teased Briar all through nursery rhyme school by hiding little tacks in her desk so she’d prick herself on accident. But then, they’d gotten older. And Faybelle had noticed a change.

Subtle, at first. She started looking at Briar more during class. Then thinking about her when she wasn’t around. Faybelle found herself dwelling on Briar’s soft brown curls or her bright smile that she never bestowed upon her mortal enemy. One day, Faybelle had coughed up the first petal in the Castleteria. She’d been confused, then terrified: flying to the bathroom and slamming the door. She’d held the petal up for examination. A pretty shade of light pink, soft to the touch. Not inherently dangerous in and of itself. But then, another one came up. And another. At that moment, Faybelle realized that her obsession was becoming deadly.

She tried to ignore Briar. Tried to think mean thoughts about her. She spent hours dwelling over everything that Briar did that bothered her. Nothing seemed to help. The only way to cure hanahaki disease was for Briar to reciprocate her love, and that would never happen. First of all, because Faybelle was a wicked fairy. And second of all, because she was never going to tell Briar about the disease,  _ever_. She would rather die than admit that she was so weak as to fall in love with a princess. She didn’t want Briar’s pity or half-hearted attempts at helping her fix her problem, because Faybelle was sure it could never be fixed.

Maybe it would be the better for both of them if Faybelle just quietly choked to death. Because then, she wouldn’t have the chance to ruin Briar’s life. And after Faybelle was dead, maybe Briar could find it in her heart to love her for her sacrifice.


End file.
